Warm
by Zerectica
Summary: Sarah and Chuck are both woken by warmth, but the warmth each feels comes from a different source. One-Shot.


_**A/N: This little fic was written for coreymon77 who isn't feeling well. Get well soon.**_

* * *

When the sun peeks through the window, it warms her skin. The combination of it shining light and it's warmth wakes her. It's a pleasant feeling and she wakes with a smile. When her eyes open to let the light in, the first thing she sees is something that makes her smile. It's her bed companion, Chuck. In his sleep he's tossed and turned and is facing the opposite side of the bed, but she doesn't need to see his face to feel happy. His very presence was all she ever needed.

He's still sleeping and she reaches a hand over and strokes the side of his face. When she does, she again feels warmth, but unlike the sun it's not a pleasant warmth. Her touch causes Chuck toss again in his sleep. Her touch acts like a magnet and he turns toward her, as he does this, he groans a little. Like the warmth she felt, the sound isn't pleasant. She sees his face now and the smile falls off her face, the happiness she felt when she woke now has faded away. Even the sun shinning through the window feels cold. Her sweet Chuck is sick.

His skin is pale and hot with fever. Even though he's still sleeping he makes sounds of misery or pain, maybe both. Sarah continues stroking his face, sympathy mixing with the love of her first stoke. As she does this, Chuck continues to groan and moan, his face scrunching and contorting, clearly expressing discomfort. It seemed to Sarah that despite being asleep, he was sill feeling the effects of being ill. Seeing him like that broke her heart a little and she moved closer to him.

When he woke shortly thereafter, Sarah was lying against him and his moans, which had grown louder now that he was awake echoed in her ears. It was obvious to her that he felt awful. He tried to to speak and his voice came out low and scratchy. Sarah couldn't understand what he was trying to say, but she didn't want him to strain his throat, so she softly shushed him while stroking his face once more.

"Do you want some water," she asks practically crawling out of the bed already.

"Ye..," Chuck starts to say when Sarah shushes him again and he closes his mouth and nods instead.

Before he can finish his acknowledgment for the replenishing liquid Sarah is already halfway out the door. When she returns moments later with a glass of ice water, she climbs back on the bed with him. She sits the glass down briefly to help him sit up, then helps him sip the water.

Once he's swallowed a healthy portion of the water, Sarah asks him how he feels.

"Not good," Chuck answers. "My throat really hurts."

Sarah sets the glass of water down again moves to hold Chuck in her arms. His head rests against her chest and he tries to fall back to sleep. It's hard, but with Sarah's help, he eventually drifts off to sleep again. This time he seems to be sleeping a little more peacefully and Sarah makes sure he's comfortable before getting up from the bed so he can sleep better, free from disturbances.

When Chuck wakes up for the second time it's mid-afternoon and he's feeling bad again. He looks around but doesn't see Sarah anywhere, however she seemed to know that he was up and walked into the room carrying a steaming bowl of chicken soup just a second later. The sight makes Chuck smile to the best of his ability, his girlfriend had made him some soup to make him feel better.

Sarah sits by him on the bed and feeds him the soup, blowing on it to cool it before she offers it to him. Seeing the way Sarah was trying to take care of him made Chuck feel just as good as the soothing soup she was feeding him. She was doing everything she could to take care of him. It was a wonderful feeling, which helped mask the fact that he felt so miserable.

Once he finished the soup, Sarah propped Chuck up in bed and laid a cold washcloth on his forehead to cool him down. She then set him up with some of his favorite comics, video games and snacks, before leaving to pick up some things for her sick boyfriend. Spending as little time away from him as was required, she returned to Chuck with some medications, more soup and a special present, the newest issue of his favorite comic book.

Sarah went to check on Chuck and take him the things she had bought as soon as she got back home and discovered her boyfriend slumped over on the bed, video game controller in hand and the washcloth slipping off his face, sound asleep. Sarah smiled, turned off the TV and the forgotten video game, took the controller from his hand, removed the washrag and settled him into a more comfortable sleeping position. He still felt warm, but the medicine could wait until he woke up, for now he needed his rest.

When Chuck finally woke from his most recent sleep, the sun had gone down and it was well into the evening. While she was making him something to eat, Sarah gave him the medicine she had gotten to help bring his fever down. If she could take care of his fever, he should feel as least a little bit better.

After eating his dinner, Sarah cuddled up next to Chuck and read the comic she had just bought earlier that day to him. His arms just felt too weak to hold the book up to try to read it himself, so Sarah had volunteered to read it to him because she knew he was dying to know what happened. She thought that maybe getting his attention focused on the story would make him forget about how sick he was and she would do anything if it would help him to feel better.

Before they went to sleep that night, despite the risk she posed to herself, Sarah kissed Chuck's forehead. She didn't care if she got sick, she loved Chuck and knew how the kiss would make him feel and how it would make her feel as well. She had done everything she could to make Chuck feel comfortable and happy today and Sarah fell asleep that night ready to do it all over again tomorrow and every day until he was well again.


End file.
